Heartstopper
by righteous-maximus
Summary: A sequel to Artefact, where we focus on a female protagonist of Persona 5, Akira Kurusu. A warning that this is more explicit than Artefacts. I don't own the characters, etc. Crossposted from Ao3.
1. Infiltration

Alarms are blaring loudly as Joker makes her way along the catwalks of the casino. So far, the heist had been going very well. _Very_ well. However, she has a feeling that things weren't going to end as well as they started. Joker - her codename, for starters - has already gotten the rest of her team out of the casino and back in the real world a bit ago, so it was just her. Not that she couldn't handle herself. Her shadowy friend helped dispose of the security that littered her path - dark strikes knocked them down in moments, or a well-placed shot from her gun.

Well, time to get out there. There's a window that needs smashing.

She jumps, and she's surrounded by police.

Damnit.

Yu was going to have her head for this.

"Heheh...poor little phantom was sold out. Wonder who it was?" A policeman swaggers up to Joker, gun trained on the thief. Without the bravado that the shadows provide, she is a small and lithe girl. Still, what she had managed to do earlier...

"Sold out?"

"Still don't get it...well, there'll be time to think of that in the station."

She lowered her head and held her hands out, expecting handcuffs. She did not expect the butt of the handgun thudding into her temple knocking her out instantly.

"Wake up!" Joker groaned, eyes bleary. She went to rub her eyes, but she could not move her hands. Her vision cleared to reveal that she was strapped to a chair, and two burly detectives were next to her.

"I said, WAKE UP!" The other detective shouted in her ear, before kicking her in the side and sending her to the ground.

"Well, well...theft, arson, assault, murder...the list goes on and on, doesn't it?" The first detective snarls, spit flying as the second kicks Joker in the side a few times, cries of pain echoing throughout the interrogation room. A few kicks later, the first detective pulls Joker back up and unties her hands. She rubs her sore wrist as the second detective lays a sheet of paper in front of her, clearly stated as a confession.

"Write your name."

"What?" It was the first few words she had said during the interrogation, and the first detective slammed the table, pencil rattling.

"Sign your damn name! This'll make sure you're kept good and safe. But I'd hurry up...you're not leaving this unscathed." At this, the two detectives leave, leaving Joker and the piece of paper. She rubs her eyes, fishing for the pencil. She glances over the confession. Seems like if she signs, she's going to be locked up for life. Regardless of her innocence. Well...

She signs 'Akira Kurusu', and her isolation is interrupted when a figure comes in.

"Hello Sae. Or is it Prosecutor Niijima?"

"Hmph. I wish this was under better circumstances, Kurusu."

"Well, I have some questions," Sae moves to sit down across from Akira, looking her in the eyes.

"About what? I thought you knew enough from your sister."

Sae scowls and continues, "Don't mention her. We're going to have a talk about this later. How did you learn about...that world? How did you pull off your...thefts?"

Akira's mouth opens and shuts a few times, eyes focusing. She glances left, and there is...a blue butterfly.

"You are a slave...whose future was sealed in advance. A slave of Fate. This is an extremely unreasonable game...and you have almost no hope of winning." Time seems to freeze.

"However, if you can hear my voice, then there's still a chance...please, win this game...and save the world. The key to reverse your fate is the memories of your bonds...the truth you grasped with your friends...everything began half a year ago...the day when this game started...please, bring back your memories...for the future of the world...and you."

And Akira wakes up on a train.

Instinctively, Akira Kurusu knows several things. That she's on a train for Shibuya, she is sixteen years old, a second year transfer student at Shujin Academy, and that she was a member of an incident. As she recalls the memory her face twists behind her glasses. There was some asshole harassing a woman at night, and she stepped in. She pulled the guy's hand off and he tripped, clearly drunk. Got a cut and blabbed something about police connections. Next thing she knew, she was in court and the woman she helped was testifying against her. Bam, down on her permanent record, expelled from school, and told to move away. Her parents said it was fine, and her she is on a train to Tokyo, leaving her in the care of a Sojiro Sakura.

Damn...damn it all. What an asshole.

Strange...application aside, including that weird fiery figure of herself, Akira finally winds down the alleys to Sojiro's cafe - Cafe le Blanc. Pretentious french name aside, it's a cozy establishment, with booths and a bar where Sojiro presumably works. At the bar is a a grey-haired woman typing away at a laptop, and Sojiro is laughing at a joke she made.

"Haha...that's a good one, Narukami."

"I'm serious! They're actually going to adapt it for television. I mean, I can't believe it but..." the woman stops talking to notice that Akira has been listening in for a moment.

"Oh! Hello. I'm Yu Narukami. Who're you?"

"I'm Akira Kurusu. Would you happen to know where Sojiro Sakura is...?"

"That'd be me," The man straightens his back and nods, "So, you're Akira, huh? I'm a friend of your parents'. Kinda surprised that punk I'm supposed to be looking after is you, but I owe your parents a favor."

Akira tilts her head. Has she met him before? All the commotion lately has left her scrambled.

"Well, Narukami," Sojiro continues, "it's closing time, and I've gotta show the kid here where she'll be staying for now."

"I hear you, Sojiro. Thanks for the coffee and curry as always." Narukami packs her laptop into a bag and stands up, heading out the door.

"See you around, kiddo."

"Well, this is your room. It's kind of a mess, but it's your mess now. But a word of warning - do anything stupid, and you're outta here, favor be damned." Sojiro slams the door shut as Akira's bag hits the ground, dust settling. Might as well get started cleaning it up before school tomorrow.

Damn, that application's still here? Didn't she delete it before? Well, whatever.

As Akira drifts off to sleep, her mind keeps going back to the incident. She did what was right!

When Akira opens her eyes next, she's in a cell.

"Welcome," an ominous voice booms through the bars, "to my Velvet Room."

The voice introduces itself as Igor, and the two little girls introduce themselves as Caroline and Justine. Akira tries to listen as closely as she can, but there's only so much a girl can take.

"Will you fight against the world's corruption?" Akira's head snaps up at this and Igor extends a hand.

"Of course I will."

"Wonderful. Let us see the power of your...rehabilitation into a free woman."

The Velvet Room fades away as the shrill beeping of Akira's alarm clock makes itself known.


	2. Mentor

Akira looks herself in the mirror, smoothing her skirt a few more times than necessary. Because of course she had to wear a skirt. At least in the rules she could wear leggings underneath, which she was, but with the upcoming warm weather...

Damnit all. Might as well head over early. Akira heads downstairs, where Sojiro's left some breakfast on the bar. He nods to her and she sees the inkling of a smile, but it disappears beneath his grimace.

"Your parents said you eat a lot, and since I'm your guardian for now...let's just say it'll be nice having a girl eating my food for once."

"Thank you, Sakura-san."

"Nah, call me Sojiro. We're gonna be living together, so we might as well be on our best foot forward."

Akira smiles and digs in. It's very good. After a few minutes, Sojiro unlocks the front door and the grey-haired woman - Narukami - steps in.

"First one in again, huh?"

"I just can't get enough of your coffee!" She jokes back and makes her way to the bar. As she and Akira pass their arms brush and Akira feels the barest flash of a spark between them. From Narukami's face, she felt it too.

"Have fun at school, kiddo," Narukami nods and slides a note over to Sojiro.

"See ya, Akira. You ever want to learn how to make food and drink, you just ask."

Akira nods and steps out, pulling up the map on her phone. She grimaces as she sees the Other Navi app still there, but pulls up the map and the route she plotted yesterday. Lots of train rides.

"Man, what a pervert." A blonde-haired boy mutters next to Akira as the purportedly perverted Suguru Kamoshida gives the other girl a ride to school. "Everyone knows he's a piece of shit. Oh! I'm Ryuji. Ryuji Sakamoto. Judging by your jacket, I also go to Shujin. What's your name?"

Akira looks up at him and smiles, "I'm Akira Kurusu. I'm a transfer. You could say I have a reputation of being a...troublemaker?"

"Haha, you too? Shit, we'll get along fine."

Somehow, that damned app opens and Akira and Ryuji are stuck in some alternate world. Bizarre entities abound, and sooner than later she and Ryuji are captured by some weird caricature of Kamoshida and his soldiers. After flying fists and kicks, she and Ryuji are locked up in some dungeon, and there's a sword at Ryuji's neck.

 _Are you just going to stand there? Like before?_ A voice echoes through Akira's head, and she cries out in pain. Anger is lancing through her mind, and she falls to the ground.

 _Was your previous decision a mistake then? I am thou, and thou art I. Call upon my name, and release thy rage!_ Akira yells again and a mask appears on her face. She pulls and pulls, and it tears off in a bloody spray. A long black coat covers her body, and she is reborn.

"ARSÈNE!" She yells, and he manifests in a burst of darkness.

After a few battles, Akira thinks she's got the hang of this Persona thing by now. Target weaknesses, heal when necessary, try to keep Ryuji from losing his mind. Eventually, they run into a talking cat that somehow convinces them to tag along. His name is Morgana. Somehow, the two students escape, unsure and weary.

Ok, what the actual hell. Kamoshida has no idea what she and Ryuji were talking about, and if Akira didn't believe Ryuji about their coach then, now she does. Rumors of physical and sexual abuse? Who does that shit?

And to top it all off, his shadow confesses that he purposefully broke Ryuji's leg to keep the school's attention on volleyball. But hey, at least he has a Persona now. Akira looks wistfully on as Arsène laughs. She wishes she had a Persona that matched her just as Captain Kidd matched Ryuji. Arsène does the job well enough for now. But this Wild Card is something else.

Okay, Akira thinks after she hears the recent rumors Yuuki's spread about her.

This has been enough. If it wasn't enough with the rumors, then Shiho almost commits suicide, Kamoshida threatens to expel her and Ryuji, Ann wants in on this, and they're going to stop this.

Enough is enough.

It's also very handy when Ann evokes Carmen. Her thieving outfit makes Akira a bit jealous as she looks at her own chest, but shakes it off. Shadows to kill and all.

Akira, Ryuji, Ann and Morgana are planning the rest of their heist when they're busted. "You placed a calling card?" Morgana asks but before Ryuji can answer, Narukami does.

"I have to agree with the cat, there. Not sure why you're doing that." The teens freeze as Narukami turns around, a smile on her face. She gets up and approaches their table.

"Like I wouldn't be able to recognize fellow Persona-users? As if. You guys need to be careful on this. As my mentor said, these sorts of things have a way of...getting to you. I speak from experience."

"Who are you?" Akira stands up and looks into Narukami's eyes. "Who are you really?"

Narukami smiles and pulls three tarot cards - from her heart. She places them down on the table, face up to reveal the Fool, the Aeon, and the World. She flips them over to reveal three distinct figures.

"I'm a Wild Card, like you. And, if you'll have me, your new friend. Call me...senpai. I want to help you. Not because of a promise I made to my senpai to help the next round of Persona-users, but because it seems like you need help." She reaches into her coat pocket to reveal a business card, which she places on the table.

"Call me when you're heading to the other world next. I'm glad to help."

The gang is frozen as Narukami - now senpai - waves goodbye and leaves.

"Any idea what to do with her?" Ryuji asks the silence.

"Don't see any harm in taking her along." Ann nods, scratching at her neck.

"She smells trustworthy," Morgana grooms himself, still in cat form.

Yu Narukami knows some things instinctively - she is twenty-two years old, graduated from college with a literary degree, is a writer for a television show based off of her adventures in Inaba, she has three different personalities living in her head, she loves a minor land goddess, and she's just met the next group of Persona-users.

 _We must help,_ Izanami states, blunt and to the point.

 _But dost they want our given help?_ Kaguya muses, and Yu can almost hear how flowery it is written out.

 _We promised senpai. And they need our help._ Eurydice finishes, with a light lilt at the end of her sentence, similar to how senpai would end her own.

 _Peace, peace_ , she thinks back and the three titter and laugh. _In time._

"Uh, is this...senpai?" Akira asks over the phone pressed close to her ear.

"Yeah, this is Yu Narukami. Akira-chan, right?"

"Uh, yeah. We were just wondering if, well..."

"If I could come along? Sure. Tell me where."

"We're at the cafe."

"Cool. Be there soon."

"Man, that's something else," Yu murmurs as the thieves make their way through Kamoshida's palace. "You pulled masks off your faces to awaken? With blood? Back in my day, we confronted ourselves and crushed cards."

"Yeah, it was something else," Akira muses, stealthily making her way through the castle.

"Hmm..." Yu muses. She certainly likes the new look she's sporting - it's like Izanami's long-coat, with knee-high boots and leather gloves. Sporting the thief-look, she has Izanami's metal mask covering the upper part of her face. She's also packing a naginata - taking a page out of her senpai's book. She'd let someone else take up the sword. Somehow she also has a high-powered rifle. She's still unsure about that.

Eventually they come across a wandering Shadow. Akira goes to sneak attack, but Yu holds her hand up and she freezes. "Allow me."

Thinking back to senpai's stance she strikes, and it explodes into some familiar Personas. Whatever.

"Come, Izanami!" She crushes her card and the goddess appears, lightning caging around her. She strikes, evaporating an enemy. She ducks under a swipe and swings up, catching the enemy off-guard and jumping back.

"Kaguya!" She shouts next and crushes a card, the multicolored arc spinning around. Light flashes out, seven strikes of light. Finally, Yu twirls and crushes the third card.

"Eurydice!" She calls and the muted shroud emerges, nuclear energy assaulting the last Shadow.

"Huh. That's new. Frei and Psy, huh? Well, this seems like a good time. All-out Attack?" She grins, and Akira nods. The thieves leap and strike, until Yu lands on the ground. She pulls the collar of her coat up higher and pumps her free arm A sun breaks over the horizon and the enemies die.

"My bonds give me strength!"

The thieves stand agog at her might. There's not much to add. With her power, their enemies don't stand a chance.

As such, after Kamoshida confesses and Akira and Ryuji are off the hook in regards to expulsion, they sell Kamoshida's treasure and decide to get a very nice dinner. She makes sure to get some for Morgana, who seems to live in her bag these days. A rude man blasts by them as the team tries to leave, rudely calling that he can have them all sued. His voice sounds familiar to Akira, but she brushes it off.

"I wouldn't be satisfied with that," Yu muses from her seat, sipping a beer.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Ann's head rests to the side, plate empty.

"After that display? That's all the more reason to continue as the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Get the word out and reform those with corruption in their hearts. You have the power to fix things here. Will you ignore it? Or will you forge your own path?"

Akira nods, and Yu smiles at this.

"Good. I like that. Consider me an official member of your team."

"Really?" Sae asks, confusion written in her eyebrows.

"Renowned author Yu Narukami was a member of your team?"

Akira nods. "She's our team's senpai. Our mentor. And I believe her when she said that she's done stuff like this before."

"Very well. Continue." Sae nods and Akira goes on...


	3. Deliberation

The first thing Akira realizes after a while with Yu in the team is that she's...sullen. Quiet? She's there to help out when exploring the palaces, but she seems reticent to talk outside of exploring. Akira's eager to establish a bond with her, but their senpai just shrugs.

"You see, kiddo, I don't have any issues I need you to help me with. That's what I'm here for - to help you. I did your job a few years ago, as team leader. But if you need someone to talk to, I'm here. I know as well as you do that Igor isn't always forthcoming."

Akira nods at this and rests her hands on Morgana's wheel - who knew the cat could turn into a van?

But Akira can see how that statement is such a falsehood. Deep down, she can see that Yu cares so, _so_ , much, not just about her, but her whole team. She encourages Ryuji to branch out into different sports with his lame leg, comforts Ann with a hilarious statement about how boys are useless, and pets Morgana when he's despairing over his identity.

"I have a friend who's like you - he came from the other side. But he was real, just like you. That Persona of yours - Zorro - it's proof that you're real."

"Man, when'd you become so smart?" Akira butts in, and the cat instantly jumps into her arms.

"I've always been so."

Yu trudges back home after a long time exploring Mementos. Like the TV World, time moves differently. Hours in there is just an hour out here, but like usual, she's exhausted. She slumps her way back to her apartment, wary of the darkness. Not that Shibuya was home. Inaba is home - where she's surrounded by the people she cherishes most. It's the proof of her bonds that the town has revitalized. She hasn't been back in years, not since the book deal.

After college, she decided to write about her journeys with the IT and the TV World - leaving out some details like Marie, and changing the names. Somehow, some TV producer caught wind and asked her to come to Tokyo for an interview. She accepted and charmed her way through, and bam, she had a job writing for a TV show, with a lucrative paycheck at the end. Unfortunately, it meant she was to be moved to Tokyo until the show finished airing.

After a minor (actually it was pretty major) fight with Marie, eventually senpai settled it and said that it was her choice. And so, a few days later, Yu left on the train for Tokyo, to start the next part of her life. She could feel Kaguya pressed against the glass towards where Marie was watching. Eurydice settled in the space above her head, resting on Izanami's shoulder. Yu opened the note that Aigis had slipped her and read, Eurydice taking a closer look.

 _Dear Yu,_

 _We wish you the best. We are sad to see you go, if it wasn't obvious from Minako's tears (Aigis!)._

 _We will miss you. Your friends even more so. But we know that this is all part of life, and we will see each other again. May you be successful as you continue your path of life._

 _Love,_

 _Aigis._

 _PS: Hey Yu! It's Minako! I snuck some cookies into your bag, they're your favorite! We'll miss you a lot, kiddo, but we trust you'll be alright. And if you run into another group of Persona-users, remember the promise. Haha, you're turning into a real woman now. Congrats, Yu. You're no longer kiddo. See ya around, Yu._

Eurydice giggles and Yu chuckles along with her, pulling on her headphones. She lets Minako's soothing tones lull her to sleep as the train rumbles along the tracks. It's not like her parents know or care what she does now. But Dojima and Nanako know, and that's what matters. Her phones buzzes with a text from Nanako, telling her to call often, and she huffs a laugh as she texts back.

 _Of course_.

She thinks she hears Sraosha somewhere, in the Sea of her Soul, but she drifts to sleep.

"What do you expect? Yusuke-kun sees Madarame-san as a father figure. He has no proof that he's betrayed him. So, you've got to make him see the truth. That's all it is." Yu philosophizes, and the table quiets.

They don't have a choice later after Ann shows Yusuke his stolen painting and they're all sucked into Madarame's palace, and Yusuke summons Goemon.

Akira and Yu have similar troubled expressions after they leave Madarame's palace for the last time. He mentioned some black masked figure, operating inside the palaces. Yu thinks back to Adachi, the third party in their trials, but shakes her head. He's been in prison for over five years now, and aside from the incident with Sho, he hasn't been out.

"You okay, kiddo?"

Akira looks up, shocked, and runs a hand through her hair. "I'm fine," she puts her glasses back on, pulling her bag up higher as Morgana climbs onto her shoulder.

"Just wondering why you always call me 'kiddo'."

Yu tilts her head back and laughs, "Ah, it's just something my senpai would call me. And I see a lot of me in you, when I was your age."

"You talk about your senpai a lot. What were they like?"

Yu sighs and kicks at the pavement, "they were...special to me. Minako-senpai and Aigis-san, like two peas in a pod, but only Minako was senpai. She also was a leader of a Persona-using team, almost nine years ago, and she helped me when I need it. Just like I'm doing for you. Maybe one day I'll take you and the thieves to Inaba. Back home."

Akira nods, and they stay silent until they reach Cafe le Blanc.

"This is our stop," Akira looks up at Yu, who smiles sadly. "You okay, senpai?"

"Yeah, just tired. I haven't used my Personas in years, so I'm a little rusty. But I've got your back, kiddo. Have a nice night, and do your homework."

"You're not my mother."

"Someone's got to."

Morgana chuckles in the background, and Akira jostles her bag to shut him up with a yelp.

"Night, senpai."

"Night, kiddo."

"I just don't like those Phantom Thieves. Leave the real justice to the police," Goro swaggers, looking deep into Akira's eyes.

"Well, I think they're doing good work. And isn't that a little hypocritical?" Akira rubs her chin with her finger, looking over his shoulder, "you're not part of the police, but you're the so-called 'Second Coming of the Detective Prince' who is workiong with them. I think that people need to forge their own paths to truth and justice, and I think that the Phantom Thieves are doing good work." Akira's eyes focus back into Goro's, and he balks at her gaze.

"Hah, didn't expect that. Not often fellow high schoolers have opinions like yours. Allow me to introduce myself - I am Goro Akechi, a simple detective. You are?"

"I'm Akira Kurusu. Pleased to meet you," Akira responds, and her hand is swept into Goro's, who bends down to lay a kiss on her hand. She swallows her bile and smiles.

"Charmed." At this, a crew member pulls on Goro's shoulder and mentions something about only a minute left in the break.

"I'll be seeing you again, later," Goro charms, and waltzes off. Akira immediately goes to the bathroom to do one of two things - throw up, or scrub the filth from her hands. Arsène seems to agree with her - there's something...weird about that boy.

"Really? 'Second Coming of the Detective Prince'? What bullshit!" This is the first time Akira and the thieves have seen Yu smile, "I know the first Detective Prince, and she's a girl. Besides, she wasn't in it for the attention and fame, she just wanted to solve crimes and puzzles. Thanks for telling me that, kiddo. One sec, I've gotta text Naoto-kun about this!"

"Senpai knows the detective prince?" Yusuke whispers to Akira, who shrugs, "She knows lots of people. Apparently she was on her Team back in the day."

"DAMMIT, MAKOTO!" Yu shouts at the girl, who cowers slightly. It's an impressive sight, given that Makoto has an inch on her, and the council president is decked in her thieving attire, all steel plate and brass knuckles.

"First rule of teamwork! You don't run off and do shit like this! We get you want to prove yourself and repent for the idiocy in the club, but use your head!"

"I...I'm sorry, senpai," Makoto's glare returns steely, and the red eyes remind Yu of Minako's when she was angry or determined. She smiles, and Makoto continues.

"I won't do it again. I'm just..."

"You've got stuff you need to work out, and I yelled at you. I'm sorry. But you've got to accept that you're part of a team. Understood?"

Makoto nods, and a grin breaks out under her mask.

"Hey, Marie." Yu walks the quiet alleys of Shibuya as she rings Marie.

"Hey, babe! What's up?"

"Just had some free time and wanted to talk. How're you doing? How's Inaba and the rest of the gang?"

"Oh, you know. Still doing fine. I think Chie-chan's gonna propose to Yukiko-chan, if Yukiko-chan doesn't propose first. Naoto-kun might be going for a bit to finalize some stuff to be an official member of the police force, Rise-chan just finished recording a new album, so expect that played a lot; Yosuke-kun took over Junes from his dad and is starting more outreach with the community members, Teddie's still...Teddie, and Kanji-kun's knitting store is really booming. And me? I'm fine. The sagiris want to come out and play some, but they're on timeout." Marie giggles at this, and continues.

"But me? I'm fine. Work is easy when you control the weather. I miss you a lot, though. The cats do too."

"Ah, clearly you care more about the cats than me."

"Ahh! You stupididiotIhateyou!"

"Haha, I love you too. I've been...well, it's been busy. Work isn't bad but I've joined up with a new group of Persona-users. The Phantom Thieves of Hearts. There's some shady business going down, Marie."

"Really? Those thieves? Wow. How'd that happen?"

Yu laughs and resettles her phone against her ear, shuffling into her apartment. "It's a funny story, actually..."

After more than an hour of talking later, they hang up, and before Yu goes to sleep she has a message from Kaguya, ink on parchment from Marie.

 _Hey, babe. Turns out I can communicate a bit through our bond, huh? I love you, dumbass._

 _Love you too, Marie._


	4. Inner Self Real You

"Now this is more familiar to me."

Akira looks up to Yu as she mutters, watching the desert winds blow sand across the pyramid.

"How so?"

"Back in my day, we confronted our Shadow selves to gain our Personas. Seems like there's a Shadow Futaba running around. At least she's friendly this time. Repressed happiness and positivity? Back in the TV world, the Shadow selves were all jerks that tried to get you to reject them so they'd kill you."

"Sounds...fun?"

"Mm."

Akira notes that the conversation is over and steps back, watching the older woman.

"You don't have to watch me like that."

She recoils, unaware that Yu has eyes in the back of her head.

"Relax, kiddo. I'm not gonna sell you out. You can trust me. That Wild Card of yours - it's what binds us. Bookends of the same soul." Yu nods and stretches, and Akira swears she can see Izanami shimmering above her. She sighs, and waves her hand. They venture once more into the pyramid.

"Hey, Joker," Makoto murmurs to Akira as they sneak their way past another guard.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure we can trust senpai? There's hardly any information on her."

"I trust her. She only has our best interests at heart, no matter how she might seem. Just seems a little lonely - " She stops as a guard wander by, Akira taking the chance to get in a preemptive strike. She pounces and tears, the guard falling apart to reveal two Legions and an Anubis.

"Three enemies!" Morgana crows from his position at the rear of the party. They settle into a loose formation, Akira as the spearpoint, Ryuji and Yusuke on point with Makoto and Yu running interference, and Ann stays at the back with Morgana. Yu lazily walks forward, a grin splitting her lips. She evokes and Izanami arises, naginata flashing out and knocking a Legion off-balance. Makoto runs in next, Johanna spitting Frei at the next. Various elements begin to pound the battlefield, dust shaking and falling from the ceiling. Akira takes a second to look at Yu, who dodges deftly to avoid Garula and launch into a leaping strike, bringing her own naginata carving into the Anubis.

Yu yells and leaps back, naginata pulling free. She crushes a card with a burst of light and sound, and Eurydice floats down, speeding her up. She blurs forward, and nuclear power strikes the field.

Every time, Yu impresses.

"I...I think I'm okay, now, mom. I love you." Futaba wipes her eyes under her glasses, still smiling.

"Ah...I'm glad. I love you. And now...I can say goodbye..."

With this, the former sphinx fades into the light. Right as the pyramid begins to collapse.

"Let's get the hell out of here, everyone!" Yu shouts, and begins - she begins to slide down the face of the pyramid. Akira shrugs at Ann and Ryuji's shocked faces and jumps, Morgana close behind. The feline leaps further out, turning into the van mid-leap, cresting down the slope.

"SHIT!" Ryuji hollers over the ledge, unsteady, as the rest of the team jumps, Futaba gliding down in Necronomicon, the desert winds blowing the thieves back.

A few heart-stopping moments later, Morgana is at the base of the pyramid, cushion ready for the thieves to land inside. Somehow, they all land in the van, Yu at the driver's seat. She grins with her Personas' laughter, grabs the wheel, and puts the pedal to the metal.

"You're crazy! This is insanity!" Yusuke shouts over everyone elses' yelling as Yu's grin grows.

"Senpai - " Makoto starts before Yu interrupts, "If we slow down, we're dead meat! Complain afterwards! HAHA!"

"So, on top of being your senpai, Narukami was also a jerk and a reckless driver?" Sae tilts her head to the side, perplexed. So far, Akira's testimony had been interesting and confusing. The palaces confused her in general, and how Joker was able to gather these people as part of the Thieves, but she didn't mind. While it was...regrettable that the other detectives had drugged the poor girl, Sae could still capitalize on it.

"Yeah, she was kind of an asshole. But she cared. I think she just jumped down early because she didn't want us to see her tears."

"Hey hey! Looking good, babe!" A man calls to Yu as she walks on the beach, getting some time apart from the children that make up the Phantom Thieves. She's in a grey two-piece and she just wants to enjoy the sun while some assholes try catcalling her. While Morgana might appreciate it (at least Kaguya likes the pun, Izanami groans in disgust and Eurydice remains silent), she definitely did not.

"What!?" She scowls at the two men shouting at her.

"Uh, we were just wondering if you wanted to hang with us for a bit? We could show a pretty girl like you a good time, eh?" The other laughs, clearly pleased. Yu's face darkens, and she wishes that Marie was here to at least throw some lightning. There's a loud crack that only Yu seems to hear, and the scent of a thunderstorm wafts through the clear summer day.

"Hey, these guys bothering you, darling?" Yu squeaks, feeling two arms wrap around her waist and a comfortable weight settle behind her. "You guys bothering my girl?" Marie asks, lightning flashing in her eyes.

"Uh, uh, no! Nah, we didn't know! But...if you're down for something a little...uh...more exciting...?" The first guy trails off with a laugh.

"Like you could show us a good time," Marie scoffs and turns away, Yu in her arms. "C'mon, babe, let's get going."

After fifty paces, Yu breaks free from Marie's arms and jumps onto her, lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

"Mmf! Hey! What're you doing here, Marie?"

The goddess shrugs, "I got some time off and wanted to visit. I heard Kaguya saying something about a bad pun and I could sense you were uncomfortable so, zap! Here I am. Why? You don't want me here?"

Yu shakes her head, "No, not at all. It's great to see you. I was going to come back to Inaba for a bit in a week or two, but this saves me the hassle. I'll still go down, but, you know. Hey, how are you here? Doesn't you being Izanami-no-Mikoto mean you have to stay there?"

Marie grins, "Like I'd care for rules like that. Nah, the town's good. I didn't let the sagiris run wild, if that's what you're worried about. Why? Are you worried?"

Yu smiles, "About you? Always." She gets on tiptoes to press another kiss against Marie's cheek and grabs her hand, pulling her.

"C'mon! I've got to introduce you to my new friends!"

After Yu introduces Marie as a. her lover and b. an actual bonafide _goddess_ , Akira notices something. Well, after she gets over the fact that her senpai is dating a goddess that bears the same name as her primary Persona and their bond is represented through Kaguya. She notices how much Yu relaxes in Marie's presence. The two are cuddled together, Yu in Marie's arms as they watch and listen to the thieves laugh and play in the sand. It's one of the few times that Yu has a smile on her face, and she actually laughs.

Marie bends down to whisper something in Yu's ear, who breaks out into a loud laugh. It sounds like bells, Akira thinks, as she absently pets Morgana, the feline purring affectionately.

"So, senpai," she calls, and both Marie and Yu look to her, and Akira feels Morgana's ear flex up and towards her. "How long have you two been together?"

Yu frowns and scrunches her eyebrows together, "Around five years now? About that. I mean, there've been, 'breaks', what with me going to university and moving here for work. But yeah, five years. Why do you ask?"

"I think she wants to know when the wedding is!" Ann calls from the side, swiftly followed by Makoto punching her. Yu blushes bright red and buries her face in her hands with a moan as Marie laughs and wraps her arms tighter around senpai.

"Who's to say I don't already have a ring?" Marie jokes back and Yu whines even louder, blushing down her chest. Still laughing, Marie lets go of Yu and slides around to her front, on one knee.

"Yu Narukami, love of my life," Marie's speech is interrupted by her frequent laughter. She holds up a ring of sand and Akira swears she sees lightning flashing from her fingers to crystalize the sand into a ring, "will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Yu lowers her hands and blinks, staring at Marie. "You serious right now?" It's Marie's turn to blush and she looks aside, letting the glass ring fall to the beach. All the thieves are gathered close, watching with vested interest.

"Well...what if I was?" Marie ventures.

"Then...I'd have to say..."

"Now you're messing with me," Sae scowls and Akira leans back with her hands spread wide.

"You're telling me your senpai is dating a _land goddess_? Izanami herself? And she proposed on a beach in public?"

Akira just gapes and shrugs. "So the fact that the palaces itself doesn't faze you, but the fact that my senpai is a lesbian dating a deity freaks you out?"

"That's besides the point. I just fail to see how this is relevant," Sae declares with a huff, looking to the side for a moment.

"You told me to recount everything, and here you go. At least be happy I don't say which days I had my period on."

"That's...a bit much. But continue. Did she say yes?" Sae leans forwards, and Akira can tell she's invested.

"Well..."

"Then...I'd have to say...yes. Would've been nicer with an actual ring over a candlelit dinner, since we're both hopeless romantics, but yes. Yes, Marie Kusumi, Izanami-no-Mikoto. I will marry you."

Sae makes a noise that's somewhat between a squeal and a laugh. "I knew it! Did they kiss?"

"Maybe if you stopped interrupting me..."

And they kiss, to the team's applause. They break apart after a few moments to hear the rest of the nearby beach-goers applauding, both women blushing as they press their foreheads together.

"I'm guess you're stuck with me, now, Yu."

"Haha, guess I am."

"You guys have a good time in Hawaii. I'm going home while you're away, so...yeah." Yu stands hand-in-hand with Marie at the train station, the thieves in an arc before them.

"Eager to break the good news, huh?" Ann jokes, and Makoto nudges her in the side.

"Haha, a little. It was nice to meet you all," Marie nods, gripping Yu's hand tighter.

"I trust you'll all be responsible while I'm gone?" Yu shoulders her bag more firmly, and the train whistles.

"Yes, mother," The thieves say and Yu laughs.

"Approaching Yasoinaba. Approaching Yasoinaba. Prepare to disembark the train."

"Hey, Yu. Wake up. Wake up, dumbass!" Marie jabs Yu a few times, and she yawns. She pulls off her headphones and stretches, letting out a small noise.

"Hey. We there yet?"

"Geez, do you even listen?"

"I listen sometimes!" The two bicker back and forth as they get their bags and get off the train.

"WELCOME BACK!" Yu and Marie blanch as they see their welcoming committee. It's the whole Investigation Team plus Nanako and Dojima. Dojima looks practically the same, while Nanako has grown a couple more inches, filling out, almost looking like her mother exactly. Yosuke seems to have put on some muscles and stopped bleaching his hair, Chie and Yukiko look almost identical down to their matching engagement rings, Kanji looks like a real adult, Teddie seems to have grown, Rise has definitely grown, and Naoto seems to have matured. And last but not least, Minako and Aigis looks practically the same, except for Senpai's hair which has grown a bit longer.

"Hey, guys. Good to see you all."

The crowd breaks from their formation to run at Yu and Marie, wrapping their leader into a firm hug.

It's good to be back.

"So!" Minako sets down a slice of cake at their usual table, Aigis not far behind. The whole team is gathered around that small table, and Nanako and Dojima are wedged in next to Yu. "What's been happening, Yu-chan?"

"Oh, you know. This and that. Fulfilling your promise. Found a new group I'm looking after. They're on a class trip to Hawaii, which is why I'm here. The TV series is doing very well. And, I got engaged." The crowd cheers until Nanako lifts up Yu's hand.

"Where's the ring?" She runs over to Marie's hands and checks, but there's no ring. "Where is it? I mean of the two of you, one of you must have - " She stops herself and smiles, running over to her father and whispering something to him, who smiles in response.

"When is the wedding?" Aigis asks from her place next to Minako, like nothing's changed.

"As soon as you guys get married, we might." Yu jokes, and the team laughs. "Nah, we haven't thought that far ahead. I figured I should tell my parents..." The mood dies a bit and Dojima reaches over to lay a hand on his niece's shoulder.

"Listen," He starts, "I know my sister isn't...the best, but know that you have my support. You helped all of us realize the truth, and we're behind you one-hundred percent. Hell, I practically see you as my own daughter at this point, and..." He begins to tear up a bit, before Nanako lays a hand on his shoulder with a smile.

"I'd be more than proud to have you marry Marie-chan. I give you my blessing, if you needed it..." He trails off as Marie and Yu blush, looking at each other.

"I...I didn't think I'd need it?" Marie stammers off with a laugh. "But...thank you."

"Now! What have you guys been up to?" Yu reorients the conversation, as they all go over what Yu's missed recently.

The week goes all too quickly. Most mornings see Yu and Marie tangled in the sheets of the futon, legs braided and sweat-slick bodies pressed together.

But before Yu goes back, Dojima pulls Marie aside.

"I know you mean a lot to Yu. She's like a daughter to me. You're also special because of how happy you make her. But don't think I didn't notice that you didn't give her a ring! If she's anything like my sister, she'd never give one herself. Do you have one or...?" He trails off and Marie looks down, holding her arm.

"Thought not. Good thing I had this prepared." Dojima reaches into his shirt pocket and pulls out a ring. It's a lovely ring, a gold band with a simple diamond on top, glittering in the light. "This was...Chisato's. My wife's. I was going to give it to Nanako one day, but since...well...you know. I want you to give it to Yu. You...really do love her, don't you?"

"Yes. More than anything. Thank you for this. Yu's talked about your wife before, and..."

Dojima closes Marie's fingers over the ring and smiles down at her, and they both have tears in their eyes. Between tears, Dojima stutters, "I'd b-be more than happy to have you as my daughter-in-law."

"T-thank you. Thank you so much!"

"Hey, Yu. One sec." Marie walks next to Yu on the train station, the train about to leave. She grabs Yu's hand and slips on the wedding ring. "A perfect fit!"

"Where'd you get this?" Yu lifts her hand to her eyes, gazing over it.

"It's...it's your uncle's. He gave it to me to give to you, since I didn't give you a ring - " She's interrupted as Yu grabs her face and pulls her into a kiss.

"Thank you. I love it."

"Now, take good care of it, okay? If you don't use it, I'm gonna use it for when Nanako gets married - "

"Dad! Oh my god!"

"Dojima-san! What the hell!" Yu and Nanako both splutter at the same time, as Dojima laughs heartily.

"Nah, you've earned it, Yu. We'll see you again, later. Won't we?"

"Like I wouldn't come back."

The Team gives their goodbyes and Marie gives Yu her goodbye. She presses a kiss to Yu's head, "For luck." She then bends down for a firm kiss on the lips. Kaguya _sings_ in Yu's mind, and Izanami chuckles.

 _Lovestruck_.

 _Yeah_ , Yu thinks back as she boards the train, finally having said goodbye. _I guess I am_.

"Any reason senpai's more dour than usual?" Ryuji walks up next to Akira as they stare over Okumura Palace.

"Probably because she had to leave her fiancé!" Ann jokes, and leans back to avoid Makoto's jab. "Why do you always try to hit me?"

"Because you ruin the mood."

"She's right," Yu walks up, and the thieves swallows in fear. "Nothing against you all." She lifts up her hand and the team sees the diamond ring gracing her hand, and she smiles as she looks at it.

"Besides, when you love someone, you never really leave them." She lifts her hand and Kaguya appears in a flurry of light. She extends her hand further and Kaguya mirrors her and their hands touch, Kaguya fading into sparks of light.

"Come on. We've got some hearts to steal."

"Hey, senpai," Haru asks. She's finally joined the thieves, and it's nice having another girl around.

"Yeah?"

"What's it like being engaged?"

Yu smiles, and her stance relaxes. "It's more...knowing that you love someone so much that you want to spend the rest of your life with them. Knowing that you're tied together after so much. Us most of all. I had to actually fight my fiancé when she became corrupted and save her from herself, but then she sorted herself out. But the most important thing - the most important thing is love. It's showing the world that you're loved."

"Wait, she?" Haru stops moving and looks at Yu funny, who places a hand on Haru's, and smiles.

"Yeah, I'm engaged to a woman. Technically she's a minor land goddess."

"Oh." Haru frowns and looks down.

"Hey, hey," Yu cups her chin and makes her look up, "It's going to be okay. We'll get this guy you're engaged to and beat the crap out of him. Things like this, made without love? Never work out. But don't worry."

Haru smiles, and Yu brings her into a hug.

"It'll all work out."

And then everything goes to shit when Haru's father dies on live television. Haru breaks down and tears flow freely as Yu rushes over and wraps her in a hug.

"Shh, shh."

She doesn't dare say it's going to be alright.

But she can sense the resolve buried deep within Haru's heart - her determination to see this through.

Even before Makoto suggests making Goro the thieves' ally, Yu has her doubts. But she remains quiet, since she isn't the leader anymore. Shortly after, he ingratiates himself into the thieves with blackmail. She can't complain - Makoto did basically the same thing, and the student council president has quickly become a cornerstone of the Thieves.

"Ah! Allow me to introduce myself!" Goro smiles as he approaches Yu. It's the first time they've met, here on this training expedition to Mementos. While Goro's already outlined a potential plan to infiltrate Sae Niijima's palace - a plan Yu can already tell Makoto hates - they all decide they need more training beforehand. And here they are.

"My name is Goro Akechi, a detective! And who might you be?" He bends down to bring Yu's hand into his, and he glosses over the engagement ring gracing her finger. He presses his lips to her hand and she swallows her bile.

"I'm Yu Narukami. Codename Goddess. I'm a writer. That's all."

"My apologies! What has you in a bad mood?"

She looks over the detective - marching band uniform and all - and fidgets with her ring. She doesn't have to speak when Ryuji jumps in, "Don't mind mother! She's always in a bad mood. 'Specially since she hasn't seen her fiancé in a while - " He is interrupted when Futaba pokes him in the side.

"Quiet, dumbass!" Futaba scolds, but her eyes show she's smiling. As Akira looks around, it seems like the whole team is smiling. Except for Yu. But she never smiles.

Yu doesn't need to elaborate on her doubts - Izanami doesn't relent.

 _I sense evil and fallacy._ Yu can always count on Izanami's bluntness.

 _Explain_ , Yu holds her chin in her hand, only partially listening as they load into Morgana and begin to explore Mementos.

 _He dost try and blind us. He might claim to seek the truth, but dost he proclaim the truth?_ Kaguya chimes in, and Yu can hear Marie's voice underlying her Persona's words. Thankfully, she can focus since Akira's driving, and not, say, Makoto.

 _We shall wait and see. And if he betrays us, we will get payback. Protect your own. The rest doesn't matter._ Yu nods at Eurydice's words, the rumbling of the van soothing her.

Wait and see. Protect her own.


	5. Never See It Coming

"Sis..." Makoto holds herself as they finally confront Shadow Sae. Yu's heart aches for the girl, but they know what they have to do.

"Don't worry, Makoto-chan," Yu places a hand on her shoulder and squeezes, and she smiles at Yu. "We'll work this out. I think after this you two need to have a talk, but before that..."

"Right!"

"You approach a treacherous time," Arsène floats before Akira, despite not having called him. "You will be tested and in danger. But fear not! You will prevail!" The thief disappears with another cackle as Akira proceeds through the casino. They've got Sae's treasure (not really), and her friends are free. There's just a window that needs breaking.

She isn't sure if she's supposed to be surprised when spotlights blind her eyes and a loud voice tells her to freeze.

"So...you did that all to escape a traitor?" Sae tilts her head to the side, and Akira can finally feel the drugs flushing through her system.

"Yep. Morgana and I figured it out months ago. One thing in particular tipped us off - pancakes." Akira leans back and checks her nails, idly rubbing a bruise on her cheek.

"Pancakes?"

"Yep. See, the first time I met Goro, Morgana mentioned a building that looked like a pancake. A few days ago, Goro mentioned pancakes - which is incorrect. Now, only Persona-users can understand Morgana, that's how senpai found us out, remember? And if Goro said that he awakened shortly before he joined, he couldn't have been able to understand Morgana beforehand and know about the pancake-looking building. But regardless, I figured it out a while ago. I...actually have a task for you." Akira's ears flick up briefly when she hears a distant gunshot. Looks like Goro's making his move.

"I need my phone. We never brought down your Palace and we can use it's reality-altering abilities." Sae jumps in her seat, bringing out Akira's phone. "You'll need to activate it outside the room." Sae nods and gathers her beings, shooting a small smile at Akira.

"Akechi-kun..." Sae nods at Goro as he makes he way down the hallway. "What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to check in on our guest. In private. I hope you don't mind?" As he talks Sae pushes the Metaverse app and subconsciously she reroutes the police station.

"Of course not. Have a nice night, Akechi-kun."

"You as well, Niijima-san."

They walk in different ways and Goro mutters, "stupid woman."

Bang.

"See...see now what your justice is worth," Goro stares Akira down, as she keeps a sneer on her face.

Bang.

Two shots, and Akira is lying face-down on the table with a bullet wound in her forehead as the guard bleeds out a foot away. Goro smirks and leaves, dialing Shido.

"It's done."

"Good."

The guard fades away as Akira sits in her seat, legs crossed under her skirt, hands clasped on the table. She slowly opens her eyes and huffs.

"This is something else," Sae mutters as she shepherds Akira to Cafe le Blanc.

"What? That they broadcast my death, or we're on good terms? Can I call you senpai?" Akira coughs weakly.

"What do you call my sister?"

"Makoto-chan. She's a friend. And, well, Yu's a few years younger than you, so you should also be senpai."

Sae mutters and picks up the pace, eyes darting left to right. "Just shut up and hurry along."

"Okay, senpai."

Yu is in a news press when she gets the alert that the supposed leader of the Phantom Thieves has committed suicide in police custody. She does not let her composure go but she does sweat as she checks her phone under the table. However, she immediately lets out a small breath as she notices a typo - it refers to Joker as male. She lets out a brief chuckle and closes her eyes, searching the Sea of Souls. Yu senses three bright spot - the two close together are Minako and Aigis, but the one close to her must be Akira. Satisfied, she stops her search and orients herself back in the press conference as a reporter asks a question.

"Narukami-san, where did you get the idea for your works?"

"Well, it's a funny story. One day..."

"Masayoshi Shido...that name's familiar." Akira mumbles to herself, wracking her brain and memories for a hint, for anything that could give her a clue to getting into his Palace. There it looms, a cruise ship towering over a watery Tokyo.

"Man, if this wasn't a metaphor..." Yu walks up next to Akira and places a hand on her shoulder.

"You doing alright, kid?"

"Fine. Fine. I'm just...on edge. His name sounds familiar...wait." Finally it clunks in her head. The asshole.

Wait.

Yes.

The Asshole.

"Shido is the guy who sued me for pushing him, and the same guy from the restaurant. I think...I think I know how to get in there." She grins, smile spreading with Arsène's laughter.

"SHUT UP! You have everything I don't, and then, like with Shido, I'm going to snatch it all away!" Goro shrieks from his spot in front of the thieves, panting harshly. Robin Hood hovers behind him, equally angry and determined.

"Oh, shut up." Yu mutters and walks up to Goro, decking him in the face. He moans and goes down, Yu calm. "Pick yourself off the ground and stand like a human. You're not special? Please. You're a Wild Card. That's pretty damn special. You mean something to us."

"Why not join us again?" Akira walks up and extends her arm, removing her mask from her face. Goro smiles and evokes again, screaming. The blast of power knocks Yu and Akira back and Goro laughs. His outfit shimmers and wavers, and he ends up covered in black - the black-masked Persona-user from earlier.

"LOKI!" Goro screams and Robin Hood vanishes into a different form.

"DIE!" Goro shrieks, and light pierces the battlefield, scattering the thieves. Goro draws his pistol and fires at a mechanism on a wall, sealing in Akira and himself.

"Just me and you, Kurusu..." He growls and draws a wickedly sharp blade, spinning it deftly. Akira draws her own knife and begins to circle, Arsène shimmering to life behind her.

"Don't do this, Goro-kun...don't make me hurt you."

"Like you could hurt me!" He screams and charges, Loki sending out a blast of light. Akira jumps and rolls to the side, bringing up her knife to block Goro's swing. She falters under his upper body strength but rolls back and jumps, Arsène sending out a blast of darkness at Loki. Goro screams as the hit lands, and Akira charges. She pauses mid-charge and focuses, cards gathering around her. From the arc of cards forms a single card.

"Satan!" Akira shouts and he manifests in a hail of light. Almighty energy shakes the field. When it clears, Goro is still standing, laughing behind his bird mask.

"Is that the best you've got, Kurusu-chan?" He mocks, Loki echoing his derision. He evokes and Loki swings his sword, landing a glancing blow that still sends Akira back a few meters. She flips and lands, growling, scrambling forward with blood in her eyes. She feints forward and Goro falls for the bait, swinging his blade up to block, but Akira goes for the groin and solidly places her heel in his crotch. He howls in pain and recoils down, chin landing on Akira's swinging knee and he falls backwards. He rolls up and draws his pistol, firing. Akira grits her teeth and switches to Asura, the bullets failing to deal damage. Maragidyne spreads in the small expanse, and Loki seems to shy away from it. Akira grins and evokes again, switching back to Arsène who lets out a torrent of curse energy, and Goro finally falls to the ground, Loki crashing beside his master.

"Used, used, used...that's all I've ever been, huh?" Goro snarls at his cognitive double, gleeful.

"I'll show you used!" He yells and shoots twice - once to close the shutters and once at his copy.

"I...I don't sense Goro-kun anymore..." Futaba stammers and wipes her eyes beneath her goggles.

For their next trick, the thieves need to really let Japan know that they're gunning for Shido. Yu poses the question - "how can you let the whole world know we're going to steal his heart?"

Akira slams the table, and the thieves jump. "Futaba."

"Y-yes?"

"Do you think you can hack into the nation's airwaves?"

The teen smiles and pulls out her computer and gets to work.

"Should I be concerned about this?" Sae asks from her spot a few feet away. She's a ready compatriot to the thieves, and it was honestly very heartwarming to see the sisters make up, even though she and Sojiro feel like the only adults in the group, since Yu is having too much fun to be responsible.

"Not too worried, sis," Makoto nudges and smiles, "it's going to be good."

"JAPAN!" Joker shouts from the screens, shown all across Tokyo and beyond. Frantically, producers and workers scramble to fix the situation, but Futaba's too good.

"I bet you weren't expecting to see me again," Akira continues and paces. "For our next heist, we're going to steal the heart of a vile man, one who wants to grind you all into the dust for his horrid schemes. You might know him as a politician, but you'll soon know him as much worse." Akira smiles, and the screen flashes to Shido's face.

"MASAYOSHI SHIDO! WE, THE PHANTOM THIEVES OF HEARTS, ARE COMING TO TAKE YOUR HEART!"

The screens go dim and when they come back, all that is left is their emblem.

It's late, and the Thieves stumble back to the cafe, tired and drained from a (hopefully) productive time spent infiltrating Shido's palace. Now, Sojiro isn't one to know what it's like, but when he sees Akira curl into a booth and Futaba curl on top of her, he cracks a small smile. He nudges Sae and Yu who notice as well, and small smiles cross their faces. Sojiro decides enough is enough and attempts to rouse Futaba to head home, but she seems out of it. He signs quickly to the two women who nod, carrying the two girls up to Akira's room, putting them to bed.

"Good grief," Sojiro mutters to himself, "how'd I end up like this?"

Deep down, Akira does indeed hate Shido. Not just for wrongfully accusing her, or doctoring Futaba's mother's will, or for _everything_ that happened to Goro, but for all the lives Shido would ruin if he was elected. Instinctively, Akira knows that his draconian and nationalistic policies would ruin the country, and grind the everyday people into dust, and she's not letting that happen.

"I'm chosen by God!" Shido bellows, muscles rippling. He's fallen from his pyramid, the golden lion defeated, and his muscles don't seem to be for show. "I will lead this country to prosperity! And I did it all because I could! I'm not going to let some rebels get in the way of this!"

"Oh, shut up," Yu mutters again, and Izanami flares into existence behind her. "Let me guess, you also think that it's your divine right to do what you did?"

"Of course!"

"Hmm." Yu nods as a card floats in front of her and she grins. She reaches up and crushes it.

"IZANAMI-NO-OKAMI!" The Persona shimmers and reemerges as its ultimate form, pulsing with power.

"The truth, Shido, is that we won't let you do this. We have the power to make things right, to fight against the corruption in this world. That is our obligation! Our duty!" Yu stretches out her hand and Izanami-no-Okami mirrors her, energy gathering in the palm of her hand.

"HRAGH!" Yu yells and the energy slams into Shido.

"Thieves!" Akira crows and dashes forward, "charge!"

Shido punches the ground so hard there's an explosion, purple energy sending them all flying back, even Izanami-no-Okami recoiling from the blow.

"REBELS WHO WILL STAND IN MY WAY WILL BE KILLED! SACRIFICED! DIE!" Shido roars and charges at Yu. She brings her pole arm to block, but the shaft breaks under one punch. Yu scrambles back to where Yusuke has fallen, quickly grabbing his katana. She draws the blade and throws the sheath back, settling into her ready stance. Shido blurs forward for another punch but Yu's slipped under his strike to ram the pommel of her blade into his side. It barely does damage as she jumps back, Shido charging again. Yu stomps a foot and extends a fist that lands squarely in Shido's chest. The air goes flying and tense as Izanami-no-Okami casts Ziodyne, shocking Shido. Yu swings her katana in tight motions, Shido blocking with metal-hard arms.

Finally Akira picks herself up and yells, charging at Shido. He doesn't see her coming as she lodges her knife in his back.

"Next time," she pants, "make sure to wipe your enemies out before they can get to you."

"You..." Shido moans as he collapses, recognition dawning in his eyes, "you're that brat that helped that woman..."

He finally falls, defeated.

"So...you have failed in your rehabilitation. How...disappointing." Igor shakes his head a few times, leering at Akira. After everything, after traveling through Mementos that damn Grail...

"No!" Akira rattles the cage bars, and Caroline and Justine take a step back. "We will win! Damn you and damn this game!"

"Hmph. As such, you have lost the game, and your life is forfeit. It seems that the will of the masses is too powerful to defeat. Caroline. Justine. Dispose of our failed trickster."

The next thing Akira can feel is pain. The Velvet twins blast her with fire and ice, all manner of abilities she has wielded turned against her. She pants, hunched over from the pain, but still breathing.

"You...can't...kill me..." She breathes, and the twins' visible eyes widen. "Not...not until I save this world from ruin!" She stands and yells, her costume appearing.

"I commend you for getting this far...I am Yaldabaoth, the god of control...welcome to my reality." The Igor states, and his eyes blink gold. He hovers above the ground, Lavenza helping the wounded Akira off the ground.

"You...you're the mastermind behind all of this?" Akira pants and leans heavily on the assistant, her butterfly.

"Hmm..."

After some bullshit about control, the god of control leaves, and the true Igor emerges. Akira likes him.

Akira wanders through the halls of the Velvet Room, finding her friends amidst the cells. It's like they've all regressed to their former selves, except for Yu. If she did, Akira is sure her senpai would be smoking as she lounges in the cell. After all her friends sans Yu are free, she comes across a girl in a cell - about her age, with red-brown hair.

"Who are you?" Akira rests her hands on the bars, sliding down to fiddle with the lock. "How did you get here?"

"Oh, me?" The other girl lifts a finger to the corner of her mouth and winks, "I'm just passing by." She shows this by a leg through the cell wall.

"Then why are you stuck? Why are you here?"

"You thought the Velvet Room only takes one guest at a time? This is a place between dreams and reality, and when mister bigshot over there left, there was a vacuum of sorts, and here I am. So, go get 'em, tiger. We're all counting on you." When the girl says this, she sees images of other people behind her - a man with an earring, a man in a red tracksuit, a woman with hearts on her coat, a blonde woman and Yu, but younger. Akira blinks, and they vanish.

Eventually, Akira reaches Yu's cell, where she's not in either her normal or thieving attire, she's in what looks like a school uniform. It still fits her, somehow, but it's antique and rural.

"Hey, kiddo. Don't worry, I'm coming. Just had to talk with someone." A leg uncrosses and she stands up, tilting her head back and forth. From out of nowhere a katana appears in Yu's hand and it flashes, the door falling. The uniform blurs and reverts to her thieving attire, the katana shifting to a naginata.

It's poetic, that the supposed god summons the angelic guardians to stop them, Akira muses. So, before she goes any further, she stops by the Velvet Room and fuses the strongest Personas she can. There was a time that she liked having cute little monsters in her arsenal, but now, she takes pride in who she carries. Yoshitsune, Satan, Lucifer, Vishnu, the names go on, over a hundred twinkling stars within her all calling out to save the world.

Akira looks over her friends - beaten and bruised. She listens - to her friends and companions she's made along this journey. She sees Yu grip her ring tightly, knowing that almost all hope is gone. Yaldabaoth is too strong, until -

Until she hears Yuuki's voice.

"Come on! You can do it, thieves!" He chants, and more and more people join in. Akira hears all of her friends' voices, all the cooperations she's made over the months. Sae's voice rings out at the end, and Akira thinks she could hear Goro's. As more people call out to them, she can feel Yuuki's progress bar fill - people believe in them.

Akira smiles and closes her eyes, and Arsène appears behind her. A blue butterfly flutters down in this weird reality and coalesces into a gun. "Per...so...na..." She reaches up and pulls the trigger at her temple. Arsène flames with power and he cackles, Akira grabbing his chains and ripping them in two with her bare hands. He vanishes and a figure appears, descending from the heavens with his arms spread wide.

"SATANAEL!" Akira yells and power flares.

The god tries to attack her, but it does nothing. Energy slams into her, but it barely ruffles her coat. Akira lifts her hand, and envisions all her friends' hopes and wishes gathering in the palm of her hand. Satanael reaches down to pick up the orb of power and he loads it into his gun. He aims and fires.

One shot.

Akira leaves Tokyo the way she arrived - by train. Off to juvie. Sae-senpai was right, in the end - they needed her testimony to nail Shido for his crimes, but at the cost of coming out as the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. At least her friends were alright. That's what matters. Not just to change the world - but to protect her friends from the rest of the conspiracy. But now Shido is behind bars for good.

But everything's alright.

Merry Christmas. Satanael now resides in Akira's mind, Arsène's duty ended. _You have done your best_ , the Persona calls, calm. Satanel is much more composed.

 _I know_ , Akira thinks back and doesn't have to look to know that the police officer is still behind her.

Table. Three chairs. Akira sits down, as a policeman and investigator sit across from her. She's not stupid, she knows what to expect.

"We will now begin the interrogation." The investigator looks up from the paper and pad on the table and into Akira's eyes. "You acted as the leader of the Phantom Thieves that undermined our society...is that correct?"

"No, we saved society."

"What you thought you were doing doesn't matter now. Moving on..." The investigator leafs through the paper, wetting a fingertip to page through.

"As leader of the Phantom Thieves, you committed a number of crimes. Illegal entry into the Madarame residence and Okumura Foods, destruction of property...Ah, and the broadcast signal intrusion the other day was in violation of the Radio Law. There are some other infractions as well...On top of all that you have a past history of crime. Correct?

"...Your transport to juvenile hall has been decided. We will transfer you in the coming days." Without another word, the investigator stands to leave, the policeman moving behind Akira to pull her up and cuff her, shepherding her out the door.

Akira stares up at her cell ceiling, and misses Morgana's presence on her stomach. Dumb cat would always sleep on her at night. She misses her friends and companions dearly. She idly thinks about how Sojiro is doing and how the business is, and if he'd ever have a place for her again. Goodness knows her parents don't. They haven't visited once, compared to Sae who's visited a bunch. Her friends can't, for some inane reason. But things are changing.

 _Change is always for the better_ , Satanael muses, and Akira's thankful that he didn't keep his humongous size after the final battle. He's still large, but small enough that he can somewhat manifest in the cell.

 _Satanael..._

 _Yes?_

 _Tell me..._

 _Hm?_

 _How did this all happen?_

He chuckles, _you saw an opportunity for rebellion and seized it with your own hands._ That _is why I am your Persona. Thou art I, and I art thou. Know that my power is with you._ With this, he fades and Akira can feel him settling within her psyche, fingertips at her spine and joints. She takes a deep breath before a bell rings, signifying breakfast. She groans and stands up, slipping her feet into the threadbare slippers. The cell doors all open and she wanders out careful not to bump into the other kids.

Months later.

"Welcome, to the Velvet Room." Igor crows from his seat at the desk. Akira wakes up this time not in a cell, but in a chair in front of Igor. Behind him stands Lavenza, who smiles at Akira.

"Thank you. I thought my journey ended?"

"While yes, it has, we are sorry that you have ended up at a physical prison over a metaphorical one. But never forget this - " Igor reaches over and lays a card on the table, flipping it up to reveal the World.

"Never forget you did the right thing. I'm sure one day you will reunited with your friends, but for now, know that your journey has ended. Congratulations. You have not been rehabilitated - you have grown into a wonderful young woman. We wish you...good fortune."

Akira lets a tear roll out and stands up, reaching over to give Igor a handshake.

"Thank you, Igor-san. For everything. And you as well, Lavenza-san. For when everything seemed bleak, you were there to help. Thank you." And as Akira bursts out into tears, she wakes up to her cell.

Somehow, it all worked out. Somehow, Akira's amazing friends found that woman Shido harassed, and somehow, here she is. After months of basically jail, she's finally been acquitted. She's free.

"Hey. You kept me waiting. Jeez...I didn't want to come but Futaba kept bothering me about it. Anyway, you're a free woman now, aren't you? It'd look bad on me if something happened to you now."

"Good to see you too, old man," Akira walks to the back of Sojiro's car, popping the trunk to toss her bag. She traces the roof as she moves to the passenger seat, sliding in.

"Alright, let's go home. It's cold, so let's go." They pull out of juvenile hall's by-way, merging into Tokyo traffic.

She's back at Sojiro's cafe, like nothing's changed. Well. Some things. There's just a note from Yu, with a date on it, even though the rest of the thieves sans Morgana are there. It's a few months from now, when Yu would describe Inaba as, "glowing green fields spread across the horizon like fire and the Samegawa threads through the plains like silver thread."

Seems like a good time for a wedding. The Thieves - thieves no more - pile into the van, Makoto taking the spot at the wheel. Morgana shows up and jumps into Akira's lap like nothing's changed, and once everyone's calmed down, Makoto pulls away from the sidewalk, destination Akira's home.

"Hey, you think those guys in suits are after us?" Akira turns around from her spot, looking at the black sedan with blacked-out windows.

"Nah," Morgana licks a paw, and Akira can see a flash of Mercurius hovering over the feline. "Had to get some new spark plugs."

And they drive.

"Hey, you took the wrong exit." Akira leans forward to point over Makoto's shoulder. "Home is last exit."

"We didn't say we were going to take you straight home, did we?" Makoto smirks. "We've got another destination first."

"Say, Akira," Futaba leans forward to rest her head on Akira's, and she can hear her grin, "ever been to Inaba?"

Akira takes off her glasses and stands up on the seat, pushing the moonroof open, ignoring Ryuji's squawk of protest. She closes her eyes as the wind rushes over her, and tosses her glasses off into the trees. She smiles as the road curves, and there are the glowing fields and silver threads.

 _This_ is the World she's made.


	6. Epilogue

Marie wakes up how she usually does - alone. Not that that's a bad thing, per se, but she's gotten used to it. But, she can hear from downstairs the hustle and bustle of Yu walking and preparing breakfast for their ravenous daughter. Sora, now eight years old, had developed an intense appetite, and Yu was great at cooking. So...

Marie rubs at her wedding ring, gold band nestled on her finger. She can smell the morning's miso soup and coffee cooking away as she swung on her bathrobe and stepped into her slippers, putting on her glasses. She marched downstairs to see a comforting sight.

Yu is in her pajamas and an apron, skillfully making breakfast with her own glasses perched on her nose, the waft of breakfast drifting from the kitchen. Across from her at the bar sits Sora, sleepily leaning on her hand propped against the counter.

"Mother, when's breakfast going to be ready?" Sora yawns, grey hair slipping into her eyes as she leans over.

"When it's ready," Yu turns around to smile at her daughter, grey eyes twinkling with delight. She turns back to flip the eggs, eyes glancing to the toaster to check the toast.

"Morning, everyone." Marie walks up to her daughter and presses a kiss to her crown, her hair sifting under her touch.

"Morning darling," Yu replies without turning around, but Marie can hear the smile in her voice. "Sleep well?"

"Good enough. Sora? How are you doing?" Their daughter moans sleepily and leans back onto her mother instead of answering, but it's cute.

"What's the plan for today?" Marie accepts Yu's offered coffee, taking a sip, just how she likes it. "I know Hansuke-kun wanted to hang out with Sora, and I don't see why you couldn't invite Haruka-chan over as well."

"I don't see why not." Yu turns off the burners and ladles out some miso soup into three bowls, sliding one over to Sora and one to Marie. She picks the last one up and walks to the counter, sliding in next to Marie who grabs her hand. Sora practically dives into her soup, slurping loudly.

"Easy there, little dragon," Marie laughs and rubs Sora's head, who scrunches her nose. "But it's good to see you enjoy your mother's cooking."

"Only because mom's cooking is...questionable," Sora mutters under her breath but Marie's breath catches and she ruffles Sora's head a bit harder.

"She's right, you know," Yu replies, but her eyes are smiling as Marie pouts. "That's why I cook in the house."

Marie drops Yu's hand and reaches up to her wife's neck, pulling her down in a kiss.

"I didn't get a good-morning kiss," Marie husks and Sora fake-hurls.

"Ew. It's too early for this."

"Are we grossing you out?" Yu peeks from around Marie's shoulder at their daughter, a grin pulling at the corners of her lips.

"Yeah?"

"Deal with it."

Marie gets up to clean some dishes as Yu and Sora trade more verbal barbs, sarcasm going back and forth. Their little one is growing up so fast, Marie can hardly believe. She looks like a mix of her parents, Yu's grey hair and Marie's green eyes, and from what it seems, Yu's lack of height. Every now and then, Marie can see flickers of Kaguya hovering over Sora, but it's indistinct. She knows that Kaguya chose Sora when she was born, but so far the child hasn't awakened her abilities. Hopefully she won't have to, but if trouble follows Sora like it's followed Yu...

"Ugh, mom!"

"Yes?" Both Marie and Yu respond, sharing a fond smile.

"Mother's being annoying!" Sora pouts. "She's making fun of my poetry."

"She used to make fun of mine too," Marie consoles, walking back to rub her daughter's shoulders. "She doesn't mean it."

"I do!"

Marie laughs at this family of hers that she's made, and she can't help but love them so dearly. For a goddess's love is unconditional and eternal, and she intends to make them happy.


End file.
